


surprise!

by to_the_stars_who_listen



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_stars_who_listen/pseuds/to_the_stars_who_listen
Summary: Fluffy Kaider one-shot. Kai and Cinder wake up mentally preparing for a day of the monotonous duties that come with running an empire, but there's a surprise waiting for them at breakfast.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Kudos: 33





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fic I post on here, but I've posted more on my tumblr. My friend convinced me to get an AO3 account, so here we are!

Cinder snuggled further into the warmth of her blankets, reveling in the softness of the mattress. The sheets . . . were so comfortable . . .   
They became infinitely more so after the alarm played on all sides of them. Including the ceiling. Cinder flailed around, accidentally knocking a portscreen off the nightstand. “Kai, how do you turn the noise off?” she grumbled, her words slurred from sleep.  
Kai smacked his arm around a few times, eventually hitting the off button. “Does this mean we have to get up now?”  
“Do we have to?”  
“Can't someone else run the country?”  
“Stop,” Cinder groaned. “It's too early in the morning for me to think about responsibilities.” Cinder rolled out of bed, metal foot hitting the floor with a thud.  
“It's too early in the morning for me to think, period.” Kai sat up, hair adorably mussed from sleep.  
“Come on. We can't show up to some meeting in pajamas.”   
“Do we even have any meetings today?” Kai groaned, walking into his closet and squinting through bleary eyes at the stacks of clothing.  
“Heck if I know,” Cinder called from the depths of her own wardrobe.   
“You're the one with a portscreen in your head, Cinder.” Kai grabbed a sweater off his shelf and tugged it on. He would probably have to change into a suit later, but a man has to have his simple pleasures. He was still wearing slacks, he reasoned, so Torin couldn't be too disappointed.   
“Just the monthly meeting with the head of security. Nothing too bad!” Cinder said, apparently having checked their schedules. “Also a bunch of paperwork that we'll review after I've had my coffee.”  
They emerged from their closets at the same time. Cinder gasped, shaking her head at him. “You come into my house,” she started, laughing.   
“This is our house!”  
“— and steal my sweater?!” she finished.  
“This is my sweater!”  
“Lies! I stole it from you!” She crossed her arms.  
He rolled his eyes, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. “Cinder, are you aware that stealing is illegal?”  
“What? Nooo,” Cinder said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I had no idea.”  
“I guess we should review that law, then,” Kai said, crossing the room and pulling her into a hug. “Maybe after breakfast?”  
“Mmm,” she hummed, relaxing into his shoulder. “Speaking of, we should probably get down there. Iko just messaged me something about a surprise." Probably another trunkload of clothing that Cinder would be forced to wear instead of her preferred cargo pants. Oh, well.  
Kai pulled away slightly, keeping an arm around her waist. “Ready?”  
She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before replying, “For anything.” They stepped out the door and across the hall to the elevator together. “Plus, I desperately need some coffee.”   
“Couldn't agree more.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the elevator hissed open to their private dining room, which was essentially a glass box on the 20th floor. The view of the city was absolutely stunning, but Cinder couldn't see past the “surprise” that Iko had told her about.   
Behind the android, who was grinning uncontrollably, stood the crew of the Rampion. They all laughed at Kai and Cinder's identical dumbstruck expressions.   
“How — what — Iko?”  
Winter was the first to move, squealing and running to crush them both in a messy hug. Everyone else followed, ending up in a huge tangle of arms and legs and bodies.  
“Surprised?” Thorne asked, grinning and releasing her from his rib-crushing hug.  
Cinder laughed. “You think? Why are you guys here? How are you guys here?”  
Iko shrugged. “You were stressed. These idiots — “ she gestured to the group around her “— wanted to help.”  
Kai grinned. “Can you reschedule that meeting for tomorrow, Iko?”  
“Already did.”  
“Perfect.”  
Cinder started walking towards the door. “Come on,” she said. “We're all getting coffee together. Now.”  
“Alright, Miss Bossypants.” Thorne smirked.  
Cinder threw a glare over her shoulder at him.  
“I missed your face when you're denying your love for me, Cinder.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
Winter looped her arm through Cinder's. “Ignore him. Let's go get some coffee.”

And they did.


End file.
